


Happy Birthday the MacManus Way

by lialovely



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Drunk Dancing, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialovely/pseuds/lialovely
Summary: The twins are nice enough to give Dani a birthday surprise (smut stand-alone written for a friend)





	Happy Birthday the MacManus Way

**Author's Note:**

> A piece written for a good friend’s birthday she allowed me to post here for my BDS works. But you can also pretend it’s your birthday too (;

“Some birthday you got there Dani,” I sigh to myself as I finish locking up the shop. What was supposed to be a day of relaxing instead turned out to be a day of dealing with assholes. Not that I should be surprised, it happened often working at the coffee shop, but today the customers were extra douchey of course. 

“At least it’s finally over.” I whisper to my own company once more grabbing my purse. It’s not as if I did anything special for my birthday anyways, I usually ended up working. It seemed to be just another day passing by now a days, just another year older. If I were honest birthdays were totally overrated anyways. 

I reach out and grab my phone from my pocket and a small twinge of disappointment fills my stomach when I see an empty screen. I didn’t expect much from everyone else, but I couldn’t help but feel hurt to not at least something from the twins. I hadn’t heard from them since yesterday morning, I thought I’d at least get a call or something. 

I rolled my eyes as I shoved my phone back in my pocket, I sounded like a spoiled brat right now. To be fair, the twins had been pretty busy lately serving “justice” to the streets of Boston, but somehow I couldn’t shake the feeling of hurt that they had forgotten my birthday, or perhaps they just didn’t care. 

Whatever, it was just another day right? I could still have a good time by myself, in fact watching my favorite movies while shoveling chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream into my mouth didn’t seem so bad after all. 

I walked the short two block path from the coffee shop to my apartment, thankful I didn’t have to walk very far to reach most places. The south side of Boston may have been rundown and dirty looking, but it was the cheapest, and at least I lived by some of the best Chinese restaurants; so it leveled out. Just had to make sure to walk home at a decent hour before danger started roaming the streets, but that’s why I carry two knives and pepper spray. 

I reach my apartment complex safely and walk up the two flight of stairs before reaching my door. I could’ve sworn I heard voices but when I looked around me there was no one there, so I chalked it up to nothing. I open my door and set my purse down on the kitchen counter. But just as I reached for the light switch, someone beat me to it. I gasp loudly as three figures suddenly appear in my line of vision. 

“Surprise!” They all yell in unison and I’m suddenly greeted by the smiles of Connor, Murphy, and Rocco. Each of them hold a beer bottle in their hands and in front of them is a big birthday cake with the words ‘Happy Birthday Dani” written on it. There’s also random multi colored streamers hanging from the ceiling and apart of me is shocked and amused to see a disco ball spinning. Such an odd gesture might’ve been off putting to most people, but to me it was...I couldn’t even describe how I felt. 

“Ya didn’t think we actually forgot ya birthday did ya?” Murphy teases while he displays his infamous smirk while taking a sip of his beer bottle. The sudden shift of emotion from sadness to happiness sent my female hormones on overdrive and before I could stop it, tears involuntarily fall from my eyes. Each of the guys’ smiles instantly fade in confusion. 

“Oh no, w’ats ta matter love? Is it ta cake?Do ya not like ta disco ball? ‘Cause I told Murph it was a stupid fuckin’ idea-“

“No, it’s great.” I stopped Connor as I laughed and wiped my tears away. “Everything is perfect honest...it’s just...I’ve never had anyone care about my birthday like this.” I explained as relief washes over them. Connor and Murphy walk over to me and both of them kiss each of my cheeks.

“Of course we care about ya lass, don’t ever question it.” Connor replies sweetly and for the first time in my life my heart feels full. 

“Thank you both, you too Rocco.” I smile turning my head to the shaggy haired man. 

“You’re very welcome dear, but I admit the boys put most of it together. However, I did you get you this.” Rocco replied suddenly lifting up a large box with holes in it. A loud meow reverberated through the holes. 

“So I found this cat-“

“ROCCO NO!”  
———

Despite the randomness of it all, I was enjoying myself completely. I couldn’t believe the boys had actually put this together. Even if it wasn’t a grand gesture to some people, it was more than I had ever gotten and I was completely satisfied with it. For the first time someone actually gave a shit about my birthday, I had absolutely no reason to be ungrateful. Even if I spent some time comforting an insulted Rocco as Murphy and Connor set the stray cat outside to return to wherever it came from. The twins saying something about how cats aren’t safe around Rocco.

“That happened ONE time man!” Rocco kept insisting but I had no idea what actually happened, I’d have to ask Murphy and Connor about it later. The rest of the night was spent with drinking beers, pizza, talking shit, sibling slaps to the face, and eating birthday cake. Which was most likely homemade considering the writing on it was extremely messy, but it made it that much cuter. Overall I felt like one of the luckiest girls in the world. 

Before I knew it midnight struck and Rocco gave me a hug and bid his farewells to head back to his delivery boy duties when really he was supposed to leave hours ago. The beer began to take over my body and I smiled as I suddenly felt really good. I gasped when “Ice Ice Baby” began to play I started to dance and sing along, Connor and Murphy looked at me strangely. 

“Ta fuck ya doin’ lass?” Murphy asked confused but I only laughed and grabbed his arm dragging him to me. 

“Dance with me Murph!” 

“Ya can’t be serious Dani,” 

“Come on Murphy please...it’s my birthday.” I replied pouting my lips as much as possible. Murphy looked at his brother for help but Connor only shook his head and sipped his beer. 

“She’s got a point brudder, ya gotta do wat ta lass says.” he chimed in while displaying a shit eating grin as Murphy rolled his eyes. 

“I can’t dance and ya know t’is.”

“I don’t care! Just come on,” I smiled and began to move against him. My hands dug into his black shirt as my hips started to grind against him shamelessly. Murphy’s face turned from annoyance into amusement quickly, the alcohol was kicking in for me quick and he knew it. Murphy laughed a bit as his hands found my hips and awkwardly danced with me, accompanied by the sound of Connor’s giggles in the background at his twin. I made the mistake of looking up into Murphy’s light eyes and felt a little shock of electricity to my heart just as I had majority of the time. There was something peculiar and marvelous about him, like when you’re a child riding a bike without training wheels for the first time. 

My head fit directly in the crook of his neck causing me to inhale the mint laced with cigarette scent he always had which was strangely intoxicating. I was no longer myself, the alcohol took over which in turn caused my sex drive to start up. I wanted him and I wanted him now. I stand up on my tip toes and push my lips against his. Murphy is surprised but he doesn’t pull away, he wraps his arms around my waist bringing me in closer. I deepen the kiss while my hands grab at his shirt in a needy manner. My tongue glides against his and suddenly we’re shamelessly making out. Feeling tipsy and horny, I pull back from Murphy and turn my head towards Connor. 

“Get your Irish ass over here.” I demand as his light eyes widen a bit but he sets his beer down and obeys. He walks over to us and before he can speak I crash my lips against his. He doesn’t reject and kisses me back. I’m unable to contain myself, I’m far too horny and lucky for me, I’m dating two fucking gorgeous Irish men. I run my fingers through Connor’s soft spiky hair letting out a gasp when I feel Murphy’s mouth on my neck. Connor’s hands roam my body before stopping at my ass and squeezing it making me jump in excitement. 

I release his lips and grind my hips against Murphy making him growl a bit as he bites my neck. 

He pulls back and reaches for my dress peeling the straps down with the rest of material so it puddled at my feet. Connor leaned down to take his turn at biting my neck before reaching behind to undo my bra freeing my breasts. I reach for his shirt to take off but his hand clasps around my wrist. 

“Impatient tonight aren’t we Dani?” Connor says with a dark smirk. 

“Just cause it’s ye birthday love, doesn’t mean ye get control, we’re still ta ones who run the show here.” Murphy added grabbing my ass roughly. I gasp but nod obediently, Murphy smiles and leans down to capture a breast in his mouth. I shiver as his tongue swirls around the hardened nub before sucking it harshly then biting it. He delivers the same treatment to the other breast and the painful sensation sends sends vibrations down to my sex.

When he releases my nipple, Connor easily lifts me up into his arms and walks over to my couch dropping me on it. He grabs my thighs and pulls me to him so my ass is almost hanging off the edge. He strips me of my panties tossing them behind him. He quickly discards his shirt and stares me down. His light eyes now clouded with lusts as he spreads my legs open to his view. His fingers slowly trail up the folds of my sex causing me to bite my lip. 

“Who does ya’ pretty little cunt belong to?” Connor asked as he suddenly thrust two fingers inside of me making me gasp. The underlying dominance that resided in him crept its way out. I shivered anxiously at his heavy gaze. 

“Both of you.” I whispered with no hesitation, a satisfied smirk appeared on both their faces. 

“T’ats right lass, we’re ta only ones who get ta touch ya.” Connor replied thrusting his fingers again. “We’re ta only ones who get to fuck ya. We own ya, understand?” 

“Yes.”

“Say it.” Murphy demanded pinching my my nipple again making me yelp loudly as my back arched causing Connor’s fingers to sink in deeper. 

“You own me. Both of you own me.” I squeaked out. 

“Good girl,” Connor purred leaning his head down to kiss the inside of my thigh before nipping it, leaving his mark. I felt his mouth on my sex and his tongue began to lick up and down expertly. I watched the arousal brew inside of Murphy and even through his jeans I could tell he was hard. He watched me carefully while Connor assaulted my clit eliciting moans from me. I started to squirm but he quickly pinned my thighs against the couch leaving me helpless. I arched my back off the couch as it didn’t take long for me to feel an orgasm approach. My hands tangled in his spiky hair once more as I got closer to climax but just as I was about to cum, Connor stopped. I whined in protest, but he only laughed while standing up. 

“Not yet little girl.” he teased wiggling his index finger from side to side. He walked over to Murphy before whispering something to him, Murphy seemed pleased by whatever Connor had just told him. Murphy came to me and pulled me towards him, kissing me again. He undressed himself revealing his hard and waiting cock. He laid down on the floor and extended his arms out. 

“Come ‘ere birthday girl,” he coaxed me to which I stood up and went to him. Murphy grabbed my hips and positioned me down on him, a deep moan escaping my lips at him entering me. He started a slow rhythm moving me up and down. I heard the sound of Connor’s belt buckle hit the floor and soon felt fingers glide along my back. 

He pushed me forward onto Murphy and I curiously looked back at him. When his fingers started probing at my backside I looked at him worriedly. I knew what he was about do and I became alarmed, we had never done this yet before. 

“Don’t be scared lass, I promise you’ll enjoy this. Do you trust us?” Connor asked a sincerity in his voice and light eyes. Even though I was hesitant, I nodded back. Connor reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a small clear tube and squirted a fair amount on his fingers. 

“I need ye to just breathe.” he whispered before his fingers continued to probe my backside. I winced as he wiggled two fingers into my ass to stretch me. It was uncomfortable but tolerable while Murphy moved inside of me. After a minute of adjusting me, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed his cock in his hand. He positioned it at my entrance and slowly started moving in, I bit my lip to cope with the stinging pain. 

“Just breathe baby,” Connor reminded me and I inhaled deep breaths while he pushed in further a pained whimper seeped out. Murphy reached up and cupped my cheek. 

“Look at me alright? Focus on me Dani,” Murphy whispered continuing to kiss me in an effort to distract me. It worked as Murphy’s lips managed to make me forget the pain and soon Connor was all the way in. He pulled out and pushed back in, a loud gasp escaped me at the full sensation of both of them inside me. They began to move slowly trying to find an even pace. The pain eventually turned in pleasure when they found the rhythm moving faster.

“Oh fuck,” I moaned enjoying the full feeling and both pairs of hands gripping me. 

“Does t’at feel good? Do ya like both our cocks inside ya?” Connor grunted slamming his hips forward as I screamed. 

“Yes! Oh god yes,” I panted.

“Ya feel so good Dani, so bloody tight.” Murphy moaned equally thrusting back into me. The sensation was indescribable, my whole body was on fire. They touched me in a way no one else could. Once you get a taste of heaven, there’s no going back. 

Murphy reached up to take my breast in his mouth again and sneaked his fingers to my clit. I grounded myself into his fingers, biting my lip as the pleasure quickly intensified once more bringing me close again. Connor continued with his deep thrusts from behind hitting a spot I never knew existed sending me over the edge. I was on the brink of cumming and I couldn’t take it anymore, I need it so fucking badly. I looked at them both with pleading eyes and heavy panting. 

“Cum,” Murphy granted and I did happily, screaming loudly as my orgasm ripped through me so deeply I began to sob. I shook madly while both of them still thrust into me. My fingers dug into Murphy’s abdomen when Connor’s hand tangled itself in my hair and pulled, both of them releasing at the same time, I gasped when I felt their warm seed shoot into me. Giving moans of relief, they pumped a few more times before their movements finally ceased altogether. I inhaled deep breaths to calm my rapid heart, my body tingled all over and cheeks felt sticky from wear my tears had started to dry. 

Both men pulled out of me and slowly I sank to the floor. I closed my eyes in exhaustion but also satisfaction. That was by far the strongest orgasm I ever had, I didn’t even care my backside hurt. I heard the twins laugh at me lying down blissfully but it soon ended when Connor lifted me up into his arms. He carried me to my bedroom while Murphy followed behind our eyes locked the entire time, a proud smirk displayed on his face. 

Connor laid me down in the bed and I felt them join each side of me. I happily snuggled into them when I felt their warmth. I studied Connor’s face as he stared up at the ceiling. The faint facial hair that outlined his sharp jawline was breathtaking and I was amazed such creatures existed, I thanked the high power everyday they walked into the coffee shop. I lifted my head up and gently kissed the Mary Magdalene tattoo etched into the left side of his neck appreciatively, doing the same to Murphy’s neck earning a smile from the both of them. 

“Was it a good birthday for ya?” 

“The best birthday.” I sighed happily making him giggle softly. No longer able to keep my eyes open, I slowly fell into a slumber feeling Connor’s lips on my ear. 

“Remember you’re ours.” he whispered and I smiled. 

There was no greater feeling than knowing I belonged to my saints.


End file.
